Forever Young
by mandamichiyo
Summary: ..a songfic.  R&R!


Michi is back with a Jet x Wave fic! X3 . so, about this fic's title (?) "Forever Young" from Cash Cash, oh yep, a songfic. I know, my english is terrible so sorry about that xp. WARNING : typos everywhere, an non-understanding fic. Crazy fic i made. Bad spelling. Sorry for my english... i made this fic with no reason and, a songfic... actually i dont really know about this true meaning, but, i made it. I made it with my stupid ideas. Haha. Essentially based on the title (?). Disclaimer : i dont own any characters from Sonic The hedgehog. And the song too, Forever Young, from Cash Cash. Wassalam..

_Maybe we can stay and dance for a while  
>heaven can wait we're going out in style<br>baby we can change our lives tonight_

"erm, Wave?" asked Jet, leaning slightly forward, "would you like to hang out with me tonight?" Wave then replied, "hmmm... sure, Jet. I meant why not? Its gonna be fun, right?". This makes Jet blushed, "okay, Wave. I'll pick you out of your house tonight.". she nodded, "well, see you later!". _"epic. This is working good, i actually going out with her." _Jet murmured.

_So let us die young or let us live forever  
>with night like these that we will always remember<br>girl we're gonna shake this town tonight_

After picking up Wave from her house, Jet take her to somewhere fun. To the city. The city is really crowded. Usually this weekly evening has many events like bazaar, festivals, parties, and many more. "Jet, this is..." Wave spoke to her best friend, Jet. "yes..? you have something to tell?" Jet responsed. "..this is cool. This city is cool, at night. Nice place for hanging out, Jet. " Wave answered. Jet stared her for a while, and said, "i-i know. And i knew you'll love this city at night,"

_Cause i wanna be  
>forever young, i wanna be forever young<br>do you really wanna live forever?  
>forever and ever<em>

_Forever young, i wanna be forever young  
>do you really wanna live forever?<br>forever and ever_

"hey, Wave.." Jet asked, "if you're forever young.. then, what would you do?" "forever young..? " she responded. "well, i think in this world nothing is trully timeless. But if i were given the chance.. i will having fun with the people i love!" Wave answered steadily. Jet, saluted to her words. Her epic words. Knowing she wanted to spend the time with her loved people, Jet wanted it'll be him too. "and.. do you think.. i was one of your 'people who you loved'?" he blushed, facing the ground.

_Baby we can sing our way through time  
>these minutes are ours gotta make them shine<br>this ticking from a clock up in the sky_

_We don't wanna try and beat it to the end of the race  
>wanna dance in the streets because we love the taste<br>tomorrow night we're back for another bite_

" Jet, of course you are on of the people i loved," Wave gave Jet a warm smile. "you are my best friend, Jet. I meant, we are best friends right? Friends are loving each other." Jet seems so happy..so happy he could die. He's _flying _cause of her sweet words before. _"i was..being loved..? " _Jet murmured, _"oh Wave, i love you too, you know.." _Jet's having a lovestruck.. "...Jet?" Wave asked, interrupted his daydreaming. "..h-huh? What? What is it?" "...what are you thinking about?" "oh, well, i err.. i was thinking about uh..."

He couldn't tell. No..not yet.

"i was thinking about.. m-my self. I if was forever young here, in this world." "really? But.. your cheeks were red," Wave gets confused. "that's because..." "..yes? tell me, what's on your mind." ..Silence..  
>"..no, i can't really tell, Wave." "ow, is that a secret..? oh, fine then. Its okay, if you won't tell me. I'm not forcing you to tell,"<p>

_Cause i wanna be  
>forever young, i wanna be forever young<br>do you really wanna live forever?  
>forever and ever<em>

_Forever young, i wanna be forever young  
>do you really wanna live forever<br>forever and ever_

Silence between Jet and Wave for a while. Then suddenly, Jet spoked, "Wave.. there's something i want to tell but.. i can't.." Wave blinked twice, "..but you.. can't? Then.. uh, just tell. How could it be so hard?" she said. "uh. For me, its difficult and complicated.". she gave a sigh, "Jet, is that makes you cute? Haha.." Jet seems to be an 'omg' moment. "me? Cute? No. Way."

_Forever young, Forever young  
>we'll always be forever young<em>

Now, without any further ado, Jet muttered, _"i have to say this.. no matter what happened. She's going to be mine.. forever..!" _so, Jet, take a deep breath, hold Wave's hand, and said, "Wave, listen to me.." Wave gulped, "y-yes?" Jet continued,"Wave, in fact i've had this feeling when we first met. You're beautiful, and you're sexy, yes i know, for me. And.. i Love You. Will you be my girlfriend..?" she gasped in disbelieve, of course. She never thought that her best friend will do loving her so much since they have first met. "..Jet..you do..? i meant.. seriously? " "yeah. I do. Like you said before, friends are loving each other. And i love you. But.. did i made a mistake, Wave?" "n-no.. you're not."

_Silence..._

"...uh..Okay," said Jet, didn't want this conversation dead. " 'okay'? Jet..you..Jet you didn't do anything wrong. Its just..its okay." Wave replied. Then she continued, "so, if you truly love me..then..i need a proof.." "..proof? what proof?" Jet's eyes widened. "anything."

_Cause i wanna be  
>forever young, i wanna be forever young<br>do you really wanna live forever?  
>forever and ever<em>

Jet placed his forehead to her. "anything? Are you sure.." "w-well...yeah. anything.." Wave gulped. "..okay. " _  
>Chu...<em>

He kissed her forehead. Wave, nothing to do, nothing to said, she just blushed. That's all. All she wanted is spending much time with him. With her _loved one._ And what about Jet? Yes, he, too.  
>"..Jet...what a proof. I know i was doing right, and i know you are only the one. " "..wait, what? 'doing right'? " "well..i meant.. i do choosing you than the other boys out there," "eh. Yeah, right. What am i thinking? " then she suddenly giggled. "huh, hey, what's wrong?" "Jet, Jet..when i said to you that you're cute...you should see your face! " "wut..errh, i was in a blushing face you know.." "Oh Right I Know, hehehe.." "okay...and, being forever young really is nice. Just like what you said, i want to spend much time with you. Only. "<p>

_Forever young, i wanna be forever young  
>do you really wanna live forever<br>Forever Young_

Eh. End. Happy ending!

Btw, i know this may be an nonunderstanding fic so uh, i'm soooooo sorry about it! Fail english..sorry again. (;;-_-) yeah and, there's a typo maybe. Or anything ? so i need your reviews. And last, i'm..not very sure about this story i made with a song so this called a 'songfic' . for me, this songfic wasn't really the 'truth' about the song. Gomen ne. Eh. Fail english.  
>well, what do you think? (-,-) is it good, bad, mad, sad, nuts, crazy, or else? Michi need your review. I need revieeeeews. Be a reviewer ( ^ 0 ^ ) i'm happy if you do. Thanks!


End file.
